1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a golf club, and more particularly to a golf club which can be finely adjusted after a dynamic balance test, and a method for assembling the golf club.
2. Description of Related Art
A high-quality golf club must have a good dynamic balance performance. To achieve the dynamic balance, in a conventional process of assembling a golf club, a point is marked on a shaft to show an optimum position, and the gravity of the head is aligned with the point while the head is installed on the shaft. Afterwards, the finished product golf club is processed a test to examine its dynamic balance performance.
However, if the conventional golf club does not have a good dynamic balance performance after testing, it cannot be further adjusted because the head and the shaft have been irreversibly integrated.
Therefore, the invention provides a golf club to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a golf club which can be finely adjusted to improve its quality after a dynamic balance test.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a method for assembling the golf club.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.